


Beach Day

by Heikitsune25



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Human on Furry, Light Choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A slutty Renamon decides to have a day at the beach to herself. Which means getting fucked by all sorts of men.Tags: Gangbang, rough sex, furry, light choking
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Beach Day

**Beach day**

  
  
**Summary: A slutty Renamon decides to have a day at the beach to herself. Which means getting fucked by all sorts of men.**  
  
**Tags: Gangbang, rough sex, furry, light choking**

* * *

  
  


Beach day

  
  
Jack gaped. His mouth hanging open so wide a bug flew in and out as he mindlessly stared. His friend, of darker skin than his, and with less wavy hair, has a similar expression though his thick black rimmed sunglasses slipped down his nose. Showing his dark eyes following the curvaceous figure strutting across the sands of the beach.  
  
They were not the only ones staring at the black furred fox woman walking down the beach. '"Hm. Guess Sakura's swimsuit is a little tight.'  
  
Calling what the Renamon walking down the beach shore wears a swimsuit would insult the creator of the idea of swimsuits. The white top didn't even try to contain her near head size bust as her nipples could easily be seen peeking out from the small fabric. The small top is so tight against her large furry chest that anyone could see the outline of the barbell piercings in her nipples. The most she did have on, that someone would call clothing is the impossibly tight very low blue jean shorts that could barely contain her large rear.  
  
A butt and endlessly curvy hips made for nothing but breeding, shook to a fro as she casually walked her way down the sands. Her large puffy tail, tied at the base with a lovely red ribbon, lightly swaying as every bounce of her generous tush that keeps showing off what may be debated is either really small thong or really small bikini bottom. Along with bright red tramp stamp tattoo of words 'Slutmon' just about the crack of her rear and etched into her fluff.  
  
The slutty, bluntly whore like style of swimwear is topped off with a black, studded choker with a tag saying 'Break me' on it. The brazen sluttiness of the clothes contrasted greatly with her dignified gaze and pose as she took the sands like a runway. Her pitch-black fur seemed to glow in the sun along with her white tribal markings where a normally yellow furred Renamon would have purple ones. Her bright sea green eyes are gently decorated in dark plum eyeliner and eye shadow. With thick mascara extended her long lovely lashes.  
  
Jack and his friend, Tim, watched with stupefied expressions as the digimon walked confidently down the beach on her long, powerful digitigrade legs. Everyone, man and woman kept their eyes on her as she strode past them. Though most families covered their child's eyes to try to keep their innocence. Or in one woman's case so she could drool over the digimon's figure more openly. Though one poor husband was not so lucky as he got smacked in the back of the head with an inflatable dolphin by his wife.  
  
'Mmm, their stares are lovely…' The seductive fox purred as she felt the heated gazes of everyone on her. She knew stealing her tamer's mother's clothes was a good idea if she wanted to attract someone for a good fuck. While she loves her tamer, she is cursed with an insatiable lust and a Tamer more into boys plowing her rear. And while her father is a nice enough fuck, he's been on a business trip for a week. While the fox's tamer and her mother are too busy being the neighborhood bully's fucktoy give her any attention. And with her being the greedy slut that she is, she was going to need more than one dick to keep her happy for a month.  
  
The Renamon gave a playful flick of her tail, rising high above her plush ass as she turned her head back at the hungry gazes at her. Giving a long sensual lick of her fangs, showing off the black stud piercing on her tongue before she disappeared behind the rocks.  
  
Jack nearly killed himself standing up suddenly. Tripping three times, before he took off in a sprint after the slutty fox. It took Jack tossing his suntan bottle at Tom's face to knock the man out of his stupor to finally get up and dash behind his friend.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
The two men watched as the seductive fox set down her supplies in a rather secluded spot on the beach. Propping up her umbrella and setting down her towel, the men watched every curve in her body stretch and move as she set up her resting spot. They are not exactly too far from the main beach. Someone can easily stumble on her and the horny men's peeping, but it was clear she did not care as she laid down and started to unhook her top. Only giving the men the smallest glimpse at her bare chest before she laid on her front.  
  
"Dude…I am not a furry but…. I am going to break my dick up her ass…." Tom groaned he watched the digimon's perky tush bounce as she moved around.  
  
"Hey. I am a furry. What's that's supposed to mean?" Jack looked at his friend with an almost stupefied gaze.  
  
"Nah it's cool because you're my bro." Tom waved off his friend's concern utterly nonchalantly as his eyes honed on the Renamon's form.  
  
Jack gave a deadpanned response. "…. We've got to talk about your prescriptive on things like that dude…."  
  
The Renamon, acting like she didn't hear them, or practically smell the massive hard-ons growing in their trunks, laid down on her towel. Her bare breast squishing down against the fabric as she laid on her front. Her tail lazily swishing back and forth above her large butt. She sighed at the warm summer sun on her fur.  
  
"I know you boys aren't just going to let me lay here, by myself, and just bake in this hot sun all, alone will you?" The digital fox spoke loudly. Her tail waving back and forth high in the air as she glanced back at them.  
  
"Do a girl a favor and oily me up will you." The fox said as she gestured to the suntan lotion she had to her side. This fur heats up so easily and there are places where I need….a man's touch."  
  
The long, sensual lick of her maw sent a mix shiver of fear and arousal down the men's backs. But they aren't stupid enough to run away. They know an invitation when they saw one and happily took it.  
  
Jack was the first to reach her, as he nearly slid in the sand to stop himself from tripping. Kneeling down next to her got a very up-close look at her voluptuous body. Her fur is long and thick enough to completely cover her body, and run his fingers through, but he can still see every curve and even a little bit of muscle in her powerful form.  
  
"You uh must need a lot of this stuff to keep your self from baking huh?" The young man joked as she squeezed some of the suntan lotion in his hand.  
  
Jack is at least something of a gentleman Trying to have a casual conversation to get to know her as he started to rub the fox's back with the special lotion in her soft fur. He was surprised to find, as his fingers sunk into the sea of velvet black, her back is toned and somewhat muscular. Given she is a digimon he had a feeling she is fit in some way, but he didn't expect her body to be so firm and fit give how plump her figure is. Though the thought of dicking down a powerful fox like her only made his cock harder.  
  
"You work out a lot huh?" Jack said as massaged the Renamon's back. Getting more than just relaxed sighs from her as his hands roamed her body. He paused at wanting to take a small grope at her bust but decided to let himself enjoy her back more before he moved on.  
  
"Oohhh fuck…. A little. My master isn't one for combat, so I have to go out looking for a few-mmm-fights." She purred far more deeply then needed for something as simple as rubbing lotion on her back. "Though they normally end me getting fuck soo-Unf-hard."  
  
"T-That so?" Jack swallowed hard at her story. More than a little surprise at how open she is about her slutty behavior. Sure, he had guessed it from the way she carried herself, but at this point, she's not even asking him to just have sex with him; it sounds like she's asking him to just pin her to ground and fuck her until he was blue in the face.  
  
"Y-Yeah." The slutty vixen spoke in a hot and heavy voice. Panting and squirming at form Jack fondling her lower back. Just barely gliding over the end of her backbone before going up to her puffy, soft tail. "L-Like how this-oh-one Leomon pinned m-me to the wall a-and, r-right there, r-r-railed my -ah! Ass so hard I couldn't walk straight for a week. F-Fucked me through the c-con-c-crete-oh-of that alleyway. O-Or this one time where some t-t-hugs-mmph-got the jump on me."  
  
The renamon wiggled her husky thighs together as she felt her slick, gasping pussy start to mat the fur around her groin. Her lust started to drip down her legs as Jack's hands started to get more adventurous as he started to openly massaged the vixen's large ass. His hands prating the sea of pitch-black fur as they dug in and took a handle full of her tight and yet large butt. Marveling at its firmness, he continued to dig and grope his hands into her tush.  
  
"God…. T-They fuck me sooo much-mmm- when they captured me." The Renamon moaned. Licking her fangs as she remembered every hard, lust driven thrusts from all twenty of those gang members cumming inside her. "They held me in ther-ah! H-hide out. For a week they had me ti-tied up and just-oooh- took turns shoving their d-dicks everywhere and cumming inside me. Over and over again."  
  
"I-Ah!?" The fox gasped out in delight as she felt the human spread her folds above her damp bottoms. Even though she hasn't even been in the water, her shorts are thoroughly soaked in her lust. He could see her pussy twitching, begging for a cock as he spread her pussy open. "G-got out of course but-fuck- damn did they fucking ruin me…. their cocks were all s-s-so-haa-big. There wa-wa-was this one guy who w-w-woul-ngh-wouldn't stop bend me like a spring and f-f-FCUK! M-me for hours. With not a single bre-break. I think h-he had c-crush on me b-b-b-oh-because he would never let the other guys join in."  
  
The Renamon sighed as the days she spent tied up and bent over continuously railed by that one thug for seemingly days on end came rushing back to her.  
  
"H-His favorite thing to do was to tie me up and gag me with his own u-underwear…. Really wish I knew w-where he lived-Yip!" What was meant to an annoyed growled of discomfort became a yip of delight when Jack gave a particularly hard grab on her ass.  
  
Throughout the retelling of her story, all Jack could do was try and hold back just ramming his cock up her butt. Though that did not stop his hands from roaming down to her bountiful breasts and start practically mauling them with hands. Leaning on top of her, his erection poking in between her butt, he groped and grabbed at her soft, plush bosom. His hands fully vanished in both her fur and flesh as his fingers danced around her hips harden, swollen nipples. Widening his eyes as he felt cold hard steel around them as her nipples are pierced to white barbells.  
  
'Fucking hell this chick is the sluttest thing alive….' The man thought as he pulled back her thong and pushed his finger inside her wet pussy. Getting her to arch her hips up into his palm as she started to, steadily work his digits in and out of her soaked muff. Three fingers are a deathly sung fit inside her as he pumped them in and out at a brisk pace. Making her moans to be more and more prominent as she couldn't keep words completely straight. With Jack's other hand, still sticky with the lotion, pawing and rubbing her chest, it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep a clear thought.  
  
"A-And then there was this-this one time where I had to s-suck off a bunch of-ngh-Impmon just to so they wouldn't mess with my master." She was openly panting now. Her tongue hanging out her mouth as her toes and paws curled in delight. "Th-they may have been short bastards, but-mmph-their dicks were massive. They really slapped me around with their cocks…."  
  
The Renamon wiggled her hips into Jack's thrusting fingers as she cooed and moaned. "Mmm Granted my master is almost a bigger slut then I am. Would have taken much convincing her to get on her knees too."  
  
"Mmmm I should introduce you to her. She'd love someone with such big…" The fox looked back at the man her eyes half closed as they homed in at the massive bulge in his pants. She gave a long, excessive lick of her fangs as she purred out in a husky, desperate whisper. "Hands."  
  
"Oh, fuck all the pretenses!" Jack said as he opened his pants and pulled out his cock. A monster of a member that got the horny vixen to purr in delight as she saw it. Incredibly thick she is sure she couldn't warp her paws fully around it, the beefy member looked rather long. Bigger than her master's 'bully' dick for sure and even longer than her father's. It throbbed in rage at her teasing. It's fat bulbous head glaring at her as it dripped its pre jizz onto her towel. Renamon's eyes practically turned into hearts as she sees the monster glare at her.  
  
"God yesh!" The vixen moaned out in pleasure as the ramming of Jack's cock in the seductive slut's slit is as unceremonious and unromantic as possible. Jack took two heavy fists full of her ass cheeks, one in each hand, almost pulling at her fur as he slammed his cock in as deep into her pussy as he could.  
  
"Ahhh fuck yeah!" Making the fox arch her back and dig her claws into her towel. Biting her lower lip as she came around his dick as soon as it slammed into her. Spreading her pussy wide as the cockhead punched at her womb and beat in her little bitch box. Her cunt lovingly squeezing and choking on the massive prick that actually made a small lump grow in her tone, fluffy belly.  
  
"Fuck me! You have to be lying about all that fucking because you are tight as hell!" Jack growled as he got used to the viper like constriction of her cunt. Sopping wet from her lust, it was easy for the young man to slip in and move his cock. But he can't fully pull back out. Every time he pulls back enough to just the head of his shaft to rest in her muff, he would be sucked back into her.  
  
"Haa~Ngh~h-h-Harderrrr~…" The lusty fox growled as she drooled and panted on her towel. Jack gave her wish as he started jack hammering down into her. The slutty fox laying flat on her front and spreading her leg to give him more room to plow her into the sands. Clawing and digging to her towel as she tired to met the beach hunk's thrust with her hips bouncing up into him.  
  
"That mouth got room for me?" Tim smirked as his dick cast a massive showdown of the digimon's face as she moaned in bliss. His black monolith of a cock is far bigger than his friend's as it hovered tall over her. The pre-cum that dripped off of it on to her muzzle felt like honey as it landed with a heavy splat on the tip of her snout.  
  
"Fuck yes…Y-You better-ngh-take what my collar says seriously.…" The horny vixen purred. Licking the thick spunk off her nose before she opened her drooling muzzle for his cock.  
  
"Heh. Fine." Tim said as she roughly grabbed her by her ears and slammed his dick as far down her snout as he could. Making a huge bulge in her neck as choker stretched to meet the demands of the hefty member. "Don't whine if you blackout."  
  
"Hagkh! Mphagkh!" However, between her gagging, the renamon was begging for them to fuck her until she couldn't even think straight. Moaning and retching as her snout slammed into the man's pubic hair. Slamming her senses with his musk and sweat form spending hours in the sun. She joyfully slobbered over the cock punching the back of her throat as her tears form the lack of air, mixed with the purple of her now ruined mascara, poured down her face. Spit and pre-jizz matting her fur while she let her tongue sneak out and drivel over the man's weighty ball sack.  
  
All the while she looked up at him. Eyes upturned in delight and in a challenge. Demanding the human to go even harder as she retched and spat over his dick.  
  
"God damn! Your such a whore!" Tim snarled as her heated gaze railed him up even more as he took a harder grip on her long, soft ears. Making her squeal in bliss as her pussy locked up around Jack's cock in her climax while Tim increased his tempo. His hips a blur as the cumdump of a digimon road through her back arching orgasm.  
  
The men laid into her relentlessly as their cocks. Holding nothing back as she is practically pounded into the sands. Her toes curling up while her legs warp behind Jack. Pushing him even deeper into her gasping cunt as the men gritted their teeth to hold back their own ejaculations. Her mouth is somehow even tighter than her pussy as her narrow, velvety throat allowed Tim's cock to slide in deeper than he ever thought. It felt like she was swallowing his dick, and balls all at once.  
  
Jack on the other hand is addicted to her ass as he kneaded and slapped the jiggling, soft rear. Letting his hands vanish in her pillow-soft fur as he rubbed and caressed her cheeks. Throwing his hips into her like a mad man all the while grunting along with her sweet moans as her pussy did not let up on its viscous tightness. If anything, it grew even stronger and broke the beach goer's concentration hard.  
  
"Shit-!" Tim roared as he bent forward, both his hands on the back of the horny fox's head, let his ball send out a deluge of cum. It erupted out of the fox's nose and gushed out her mouth as it was too much and too thick for her to easily swallow, but she tried her hardest. As her body shivered in delight form the hearty, thick taste on her lips, she drunk as much as to the young man's spunk as she could. Sliding her tongue out of her muzzle to lick up the sticky white spunk off the side of her face. Her loud gulps were only drowned out by Jack's hips slapping hard against her ass.  
  
"S-Sa-FUCK!" Jack joined his friend in a quaking release his own. Not even being able to form or full sentence or stop himself, as his spunk flew out his prick as he pulled back to the edge of her folds. Squirting out of her sex from the first few blast shooting at the edge of her suffocating lips, just before his slammed back in deep into her cunt and released the rest of his load inside her. His hips shuddering as his cock pulsed with deep tremors inside her. As each shake of the mighty prick unleashed profuse ropes of white into the canine slut's womb.  
  
"Nugh!" The horny digimon joined the men in her own release as she twitched and jerked under them. Her pussy drenching her fur as it gushed out her lust all over her stomach and ever sprayed out from between her and Jack. Coating the man's waist in her fluids as moaned and hummed from being filled on both ends. Locking jerking legs behind Jack until his convulsing stop and his cock could not spray anymore.  
  
"I-I am already fucking spent god…damn…" Tim grunted as he started to pull his now flaccid cock out. But Renamon kept on sucking and licking his cock as it left her mouth. Licking it clean of any leftover jizz before it slipped out her mouth. Drool following the soft prick along with bubbles of cum popping out her mouth and nose as she gasped for air.  
  
"Ch-Christ…." Jack gave a harsh growl as he had thought he had lost all energy form his release, but his cock is kept stiff and hard by the slutty fox's muff milking it for more cum. Even though he wasn't going to be giving another load like that so soon. Though if her cunt squeezing him the way she is now she may just get another one.  
  
"Y-You boy's aren't done yet?" The ravenous vixen purred as she leaned up to give a slow, sensual lick of her muzzle. Her tongue glazing her fangs as she showed off her large perky breast, her pointed hard nipples, pierced with tiny bright white barbells, jiggled and swayed to entice Tim for another round. And it worked as his cock nearly shot back up to full hardness. Though his dick betrayed his weariness as he couldn't feel his legs much at the moment.  
  
"You guys accepting more?"  
  
The voice of more men not only made Renamon's ears perk up, and her tail flick back and forth, but also her pussy squirt a little in excitement. She turned to see four more large buff men arrive, all from different races and walks of life From tall to short to, skin as dark as night to as pale as the moon. One of the men looked to be a round bellied fatherly man. Or at least married judging by the ring on his finger. They all have only one thing in common. The large tents in their pants that looked ready to break her pussy in two.  
  
"Dicks out now boys." The fox demanded while Tim held back a sigh of relief. Worried that he might not be able to walk again if he experienced another climax like that too soon.  
  
After the renamon unlocked her legs from his waist, Jack pulled his cock out her gaping twitching pink pussy that, shockingly, only let a few thin droplets of his load leak out. Most of all settled inside the fox's womb. A passing thought of wondering if digimon could even get pregnant passed his mind as he raised her up into his lap. Laying back on her towel and opening her legs.  
  
"Take your pick gentlemen." Renamon sighed as she spread her cunt open. Letting more of Jack's semen leak out her glistening wet snatch. "I don't have much of a preference myself. As long as you treat these holes roughly."  
  
All of the men's cocks are beasts just like Jack's and Tim. They all are in different ways with massive veins thick bushes of pubic hair, and weighty balls ready to bread a good bitch like her. Some of their cocks were long as their thick with a single angry vein pulsating down the side. While some others are more girth than length with multiple veins and not much in pubic hair. Some have curly thick pubic hair on their unstacks, while some were as clean as a whistle. Each on ready and willing to fuck her however they wanted.  
  
Jack, with his cock still wet from her cunt, raised her a little and poked his cock at her twitching pucker. Though he was going to enter her slowly to get used to her tighter hole.  
  
"Hngh!?" The playful vulpine, instead, slammed her full weight on his cock. Causing her to though her head back with a low guttural growl as her tail puffed up and stiffened. Her pussy gave a few spray form a tiny orgasm running through her  
  
"I…meant it when I said rough…." Renamon snarled delight. "So, which one? My pussy is nice and extra wet for you know~."  
  
The young man made his choice easily enough as he pushed his cock into her cunt and gave no qualms about pumping into her hard and fast. Giving her thighs a tight squeeze as she grabbed them. While Tim took a moment to rest, letting another man step up and warp his cock around her large pillowy breast.  
  
"Damn." The man marveled as he stroked his cock between her bosom. Enjoying the extra softness of her fur and the springiness of her breast as his cock disappeared between them and it's head jabbed at her chin. The sight of her pierced nipples shuddering from his thrust made his cock twitched even harder in desire as he grabbed her nipples by her snow white piercings and pulled at them. "These are the softest tits ever felt."  
  
Renamon bent her face down to have the man thrust in her mouth. Letting her tongue lap and lick around the head as it popped form the soft cover of her cleavage. The other men gave their cocks to the foxes' paws to which the fox took great delight in working. Stroking the long meaty members in her soft paws. Enjoying the thick cum veins pulsing in her palm as they rubbed against her hand. Her thumb poking at their sensitive cockheads. Milking them for more pre-jizz and coating her fur in their slime.  
  
The men grunted and groaned as they worked their cocks in and out of the vixen plump but firm body. Every part of her felt soft to the touch. Like touching a silk sheet, their hands easily glide through her inky black fur to touch her taut flesh. Her strong thighs felt like they could break a man's head off, yet still has this softness that lets the men sink their hands into them.  
  
The young student in her pussy revealed in that fact as he groped the fox's legs while working his hips into her. While his cock is a little wider than Jack's it still had a hard time pumping in and out of the vixen's flush pussy. Turning red in the face form both the strain and the pleasure the young man bit his lower lip to hold back a hearty cry as he nearly came close to blowing his load earlier then he'd like.  
  
"G-God damn you trying to break my dick off ya slut!?" Jack complained in arousal as his cock could barely move in and out of her greedy asshole. Where her pussy was like a vacuum, her ass is like a black hole. The slutty digimon was doing most of the work as she bounced in his lap. Meeting his steady thrust with hard slams. At the same time, she kept her mouth on the cock that was sliding in between her bust.  
  
The young man standing over her let his head roll back in lust. Like the rest of her body, the vixen's cottony fluff made her body feel like a fleecy winter coat and yet her breast wrapped lovingly around his cock as he jerked it back and forth at a blinding pace. The slick cool feeling of her mouth sucking on the tip of his cock as it popped in and out of her lips. Her tongue swiftly lashing it and her lips swallowing the messy cock head whole before it vanished back into her impressive bust.  
  
"Shit!" The young man at her bust came first as he didn't expect her breast to feel so good. Long ropes of spunk rushed into her mouth. Each gooey discharge was happily swallowed by the lustful fox as the young man lost control and let stream after stream of cum flow out his cock. It was like a hose with the constant rush of semen gushing down Renamon's mouth, but her neck bobbed with each goopy gulp until the young man finally tapped out.  
  
"Mmm…so rich…" The fox sighed with a slurp of her fangs. "I am going to need a bit a palate cleanser for that."  
  
With her mouth unoccupied she tended to the ball sacks of the young men beside her. Nuzzling them at first. Bathing in the scent she loves so much, she shivered more in delight her bouncing on Jack's cock grew more fevered. Humming as the curly pubic hairs tickled her nose. Drooling and sighing in utter lust form heat rating off them before she took a slow long lick at one of the young man's taints. Her more acute sense made the flavor and musk of the men send a jolt of pleasure through the savory taste and scent alone.  
  
"Mmmph…so such a strong smell….I could cum from the stench of your balls alone." The cock drunk digislut didn't hold back anymore and guzzled the young man's jewels. Swirling the shuddering cum pouches in her cheeks, she juggled them in her maw. Her cheeks bulging out as she jerked the cock above her head and drunkenly suckled on the healthy cum sack.  
  
"Enjoy your suntan lotion ya slag!" The cocks in her hands burst forth and showered her in a thick blast of jizz. Like canons, the fired off gooey glops of the spunk all over her face chest. They fired their seed in her hard and inconstantly. One would fire three big shots all at once that completely stained and matted her face as it smacked her in the face like a wet blanket. While the other would shot one massive shoot of cum, pause, and then shoot five more. And then they would alternate which side would fire what and when.  
  
The best the slutty fox could do was keep her mouth open to try and catch as much spunk as she could. By the end of the full minute onslaught, her pristine black fur is matted gunked up from the copious amounts of jizz spraying all over her. Bubbles of jizz popping from her lips as she cocks still pistoned inside her greedy fuck holes. However, she didn't' get much time to enjoy her cum drunk daze as a familiar black cock slapped her on top of her snout.  
  
"Remember me?" Tim said as he smiled down as the fox just before he slapped his hearty prick on her face. Resting the hefty shlong on her muzzle, making her take a big whiff of his powerful musk that radiated off the scalding fuckstick. Still covered in her spit, the cock marred her already matted, cunt sticky face as she salivated over the shaft rubbing against her snout.  
  
A feral growl erupted from her throat as she demanded, "God…ruin my fucking throat!"  
  
Tim grabbed the vixen by her neck and rammed his dick down as far as he could. Repeating his last venture into her gullet, this time pelting her snout with those large sweaty balls she loves so much. He was suing her more like a sextoy to just dump his load into then a being giving him head. Something the fox adored as she went cross eyed and moaned out for more.  
  
Jack pulled her arms back to really start slamming into her. While the young stud in her pussy grabbed her bouncing breasts and twisted at her nipples. Crashing his hips into her cunt, he took the soft malleable tits and sucked on the swollen nubs poking between her fur. His lips suckling around the priced tit. Swirling the sliver barbell on his tongue before grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth. He teased and taunted the vixen's tits just as relentlessly as he rammed his cock in her, tight, desirous womb.  
  
He switched his hands to her thighs to really get into railing her. Getting the fox to arch her back, moan, and cum once again. Her pussy clamping down on the young man's cock as it spasmed and squealed in delight form the constant hammering of her slit. The forceful hand around her throat, choking her neck around the cock stretching her throat, made her body tingle more than cocks pounding her unyielding fuck holes.  
  
Even with the rough, monstrous pace, the men were going at, they did not last too long. As once, all the men yelled and filled the cock guzzling Renamon with their seed. Cum, as syrupy as molasses, spurted from her mouth, cunt, and asshole as the men hilted their dicks as deep as possible. They let loose a dizzying torrent of semen that slopped out of her suffocating fuck holes in heavy drips onto the sands.  
  
For a while, the men all groaned and growled as their cocks unloaded all their seed. Not like the Renamon was idle as she urged them to give more of their seed with her lips stroking Tim's shaft. As well as her pussy and ass, twitching from her orgasm, massaged the cocks inside her.  
  
Eventually, all the men pulled out, their cock's flaccid, as a small river of cum drizzled out of the fox's sex. Her muzzle, dripping in spit, coughed up bubbles of cum as she swallowed the hearty amount of jizz in her throat.  
  
"Mmmm…" With a long lick of her lips, the vixen happily drank her meal. The men around her panting but still turned on by the heated stare in her eyes. Though oddly none them seemed too eager to jump her for another round. "Oh, I don't expect you boys to done already."  
  
"This place is going to get crowded soon." One of the men said nervously.  
  
"The coast guard doesn't take too kindly to sex on the beach." The married man agreed in worry. "Dude gave me and my wife an ear full when he caught us last time. Nearly got arrested too."  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to get another scratch on my record for public indecency." Said a short paled sink man.  
  
The man with a ponytail gave his friend a sad look. "It was your own damn fault. Seriously dude, a figurine?"  
  
"Like hell, I was going to leave that Shinbou figurine! And that price was nuts!"  
  
"I actually have a hotel we can go too." One of the taller men said. "Me and the guys booked one. If you don't mind more guys joining in."  
  
Renamon licked some of the cum dangling off her lips, "The more the merrier I always say."  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Ok, I'll admit it. I am impressed." Jason said dumbfounded at the fact that he was not dead. Or at least the fact Rick did not drive them off the road yet.  
  
"It's…Not...As easy… fuck me slow down a little ya damn slut…" The large man growled, his frizzled red hair messier than normal, at the Renamon slamming her head into his lap. Her muzzle around his cock as she eagerly bobbed her head up and down his cock. Even though the chocolate skinned young man was driving on the highway, Renamon did not hold back in her sucking. Burring her head into the twisted tangles of his pubic hair, to keep his cock throbbing in her neck.  
  
Slobbering on the meaty, veiny dick she drew her head back to the head. She playfully licked the cock head and nipped at it with her fangs. Getting the driver to jump, and the car to just narrowly miss the other car speeding by him. Jerking the other rides around a little in the back seat.  
  
"Lucky bastard…" One of the four men grumbled in his seat.  
  
"You do know he could kill us all right!?" However, the other men are not so much as jealous then they are terrified for their lives.  
  
This is not the only car filled with men as it is followed by a few more back vehicles. All the men had taken to the road to get to the hotel one of the men mentioned. Deciding to take the little party there instead of worrying about getting arrested by the coast guard.  
  
"Fu~Fu~…" The vixen purred as she licked up his length. Popping the cock out his mouth and tended to his ball sack. "Keep your eyes on road~."  
  
The fox laid in the lap of the two men who got lucky in a long game of rock paper scissors that got to share the car with her on the way to the hotel. Her tail flicking back and forth as Jason in the passenger seat fingered her quivering pussy. Toying with her rump as she sucked off his friend, his fingers pumped in and out of her sweet drenched cunt. Clean of all the cum she nearly bathed in, her muff is fresh and ready for another load as her puffy lips gripped his fingers.  
  
"I've b-been driving the fa-fastest cars for all my-ngh- life. And this is the hardest thing I've had to driv-FUCK!." The man grunted as, not only did the Renamon take his whole cock down her neck, but she moaned form the young man twirling his digits in her muff. Making the car jerk around again.  
  
"Just don't go over forty big guy." His friend said as the hotel is more than an hour's drive.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
The hotel is not an expensive place, but it clearly isn't cheap as the room is big enough to fit all the men and the sinful Renamon comfortably, with lots of room to spare. The bed is big enough to fit more than five people at a time with two dressers on one side of the wall. One with the flat screen tv, the other with a mirror. There is even a mini kitchen off the to the side and a bathroom.  
  
Though the colors still have a tacky feel with amber and almost sickly golden design. And the carpet felt too soft. Yet none of that really matter as all the men had their eyes on the digimon waltzing her way into the room.  
  
"Now then boys…" The seductive vixen swayed her way to the bed. Tossing her bikini top on the ground and slipping out of her low-cut jeans. Not before taking out a black studded leash as she sat on the bed. Spreading her legs, showing off her bright, throbbing soaked pink pussy, trailed down her body. Cutting a soft line, the golden soft sea of her fur, between the swell of her past the lewd, womb tattoo just about her sex. Her clit, standing proud between the puffy lips of her muff, twitched as her claw lightly grazed it. Her fingers spreading her slick slit wide. Letting long, glistening ropes of her lust drip onto the carpet floor.  
  
The slutty fox trailed her tongue across her fangs. Like a beast famished for its next meal, she humming with ravenous hunger as she lightly pulled on her leash. Making the 'Break me' tag on her collar jingle heavily while it shined under the sunlight piercing through the window. Bathing her shadowy, form in a warm glow as she arched her back, letting her breast bounce slight, and rolled out her tongue. Showing off the black stud on the tip of it.  
  
"Let's see how well you boys can read. "  
  
The men, from tall to short, to fat to thin, every last man in the room that came, were on her in mere seconds. Swarming the bed as some men took a moment to grope and marvel at her body. Pulling, rubbing, and teasing her squashy, velvety breasts. Marveling at their softness as the manhandled her body. Many hands obstinately Squeezed and twisted her pierced nipples while others fondled her large rear. Someone pulled at her tail while someone else slapped at her ass. Getting an animalistic yelp from her as she grunted in delight at the rough attention.  
  
As one of the men laid down on the bed, another pushed her on top of him. Her glorious wide fluffy rear facing him, as his large muscled cock, thick with veins and eager, throbbed between her cheeks. Peeking back at him she gave a teasing shake of her hips. Jerking cock slightly in a playful taunt that got the man to rudely yank back on her leash.  
  
"Ngh!" A lustful snarl and a hungry grin formed on the fox's fangs as her head is painfully pulled back and her neck strangled. Her pussy twitched in delight at the feeling her the air leaving her body with her nipples sticking up proudly in the air. Her tail even wagged like the happy little bitch she is.  
  
Yet before she could bask in the pleasure, the lifted her up and impaled his solid erection in her quivering pussy. Before she could even moan form her greedy coochie being split open again, two other men slammed both their cocks up her ass. The large buff black man and slightly smaller tanned man sunk both of their hands with a mighty grip on her ass. With the other pulling on her leash to snap her head up just into for a large fat, tarnished in sweat and musk, cock to slap against her face and another to slam down her muzzle.  
  
"Hulck! Gouphu! Mmuph!" The sounds of grunting and gagging quickly overtook the hotel room as the men drove their cocks into the slutty vixen, hard. Not on once of care or even rhythm was taken with the hearty, hung pricks plundering her holes. In her ass, the cocks did not seem to care when they slammed in. When one would pull out, the other would pull in for maybe two or three thrusts. And then the rhythm would change to them slamming into her at the same time.  
  
Getting her body to arch up in elation as whenever they plumped her asshole at the same time. The only thing in sync is their hands. With one grabbing both of her arms with one hand, locking them behind her back, while they both crudely slapped her ass. The other would pull at her tail with every brutal, nasty smack on her ass. The red marks form their grueling spanking showed through her midnight fur as they stuck her firm cushiony ass none stop. There wasn't even the slightest of pause from their hands hitting her jiggling cheeks as hand after hand came down on her tush with almost evil intent. Each time a hand laid on her tush, it felt uncaring and filthy.  
  
The man below her, ramming his cock hard enough in her womb that each stork felt like a punch to the gut, was joining in on tanning her ass. Pulling on her leash, tighten her choker that bends and contorted from the dicks in her mouth, caused her gag further. Barely breathing out of her snout in short breaths with a massive cock distending neck, here bright green eyes slowly rolled in the back of her head. Pittering in and out of consciousness as the men pelted her ass. Tears rolling down her face as her throat burned from the friction of the cocks blazing down her gullet.  
  
If it was not for her gagging, their slaps on her tush would be heard past the walls of the room. While the three lucky men were able to have the fox's lower fuckholes, the other men contented themselves with her mouth. And like the others, they held nothing back.  
  
"I don't think this slut is even fully awake and she's still trying to suck me dry!" The fat bellied hairy man, with a tight grip on her long fluffy ears, snarled as he pounded the vixen's face into his waist. His cock pushing her tiny choker to its limit as it bends to fit the massive invaded past her maw. The twisted tangle of the man's pubic hair jabbed her nostrils and clung to her spit-soaked face.  
  
A sea of thick smelling dicks, all big and meant to break sluts in half, poked and pushed at her face. Rubbing their gooey, sticky pre-cum in her fur. Mixing sweat and spit as they ruined her fluff while her face is bashed into the stomach of the rotund man. Some gave powerful demeaning slaps to her face with their cocks. Rude demeaning slaps meant to remind her of her new station as their cock holster for whenever they feel like letting her go.  
  
"Haa-Ghafck!" there was no warning or signal for when her face was suddenly pulled off one cock on shoved down the next. The Renamon was not given much time to adjust to this shaft wider girth. All she could do is choke and suffocate on the new dick destroying her vocal cords. He stretched her choker even further. When the man gliding in and out of pussy hauled her back by her leash, leather tighten. Squeezing the dick and her as howled into the man's waist.  
  
Cumming furiously, her pussy leaked her lust and gripped down hard on the cock in her muff. Shuddering and shaking just as violently as the men rammed their cocks into her. It got the man below her to snapped her head back, calling her every dirty word he can think of, and cum himself. Like a fire hydrant, glutinous cum surfed forth in her pussy and filled her womb.  
  
However, the man only slap her ass and continued thrusting in her. Keeping his cum locked inside her yawning pussy as the men switched out their cocks. Bouncing the cum slut digimon on his cock while she suffocated on cocks.  
  
Watery cum suddenly burst from the sixth, maybe tenth cock she is swallowing. It all poured down her throat as the man bent farad, locking her head down with his hands to keep her snout as deep into his groin as he could and got her to drink his seed. Her sore neck, bobbing up and down as she drank his seed down like water.  
  
"Glump….Mmulk….Unmph…" Her moaning, choking swallows echoed out the room for a full minute until the man ripped his dick form her muzzle. Giving one last squirt on her face, before another man snatched her head in his hands and resumed the excavation of her mouth. His large, hairy ball slapping her chin as hard as the men slapping her ass. He did not cum but he did pull out for a shorter, stocky man to grabbed her ears and ram his dick in her.  
  
"Drink up!" The stout man did cum after three long strokes and a burst of gooey heavy semen erupted from her nose and maw. Her cheeks swelling as the first shot alone filled her mouth. Yet she didn't get the pleasure of enjoying it as her face was pulled off his cock so the man could shower her already disheveled coat with his cum. While he was jerking the rest of his load, another man came and took her face.  
  
And he was joined by another as both men shoved their cocks in her mouth at the same time. Mimicking the men in her ass, they unrhythmically pumped their hadrons down the fox's neck. Shockingly still, her choker did not break, but it looked on the verge of snapped as she gasped for air. Spitting up some jizz as cum bubbles popped in her nose.  
  
When their climax hit, it hit at the same time. Their cum, however, is as varied as their bulging cocks. The tall thin man on the left has cum so thick, it was hard to swallow. Mostly spilling out the sides of her muzzle and nose. His climax lasted longer than his friend on the right as well with cum as thick as soup compared to the honey thick spunk of his friend. Who's ball spit easily slide down her gullet after a few hard jerks. He pulled out while his friend slowly pulled back until her lips held on to the twitching head of the spewing cock.  
  
The rena-whore happily licked around her head of cock as her body is bounced and shaken form the men slamming into her. When he finally pulled out, his shaft was sparkling clean. The digimon did not need to wait long for another cock to fill her mouth as it is swiftly pushed down her maw.  
  
"Enjoy you sow!" The black man behind her, with his cock rampaging inside her ass with his friend, hilted his cock completely in her ass as letting his jizz flow out deep in her rear. His orgasm wasn't a long one, as it was five long ropes of cum, so he pulled out to rest. Leaving her ass only with one dick and gapping slightly. Until another man took his place and shoved his dick down her belly.  
  
For a while, the digital slut was back to having her butt completely stuffed. Until the second man came with one big burst of semen. His cock only pulsating once before a torrent of spunk flew down into her gut at the same time as the brute below her filled her up again.  
  
Both men shuddered as they came almost the same amount and filled her on both ends. As he pulled out another man took his place. Keeping up that same brutal, rough flow of pounding and slapping her ass with no mercy to speak of.  
  
When the man below her erupted for the last time, giving a hard thrust up that lifted her body up, his cum not even have enough room to fit inside her with all the times he came in her. It gushed out her muff as gave shallow thrust inside her with every long squirt of cum.  
  
As he was finishing up, the men, still taking turns, or not form the many times they pushed two, even three dick down her mouth at once, still slammed their hips in her face until the last two men came. Both of them decide to paint her already ruined face even more as their net-like blast of spunk bombard her face and chest. Smacking her in the eye as she is forced to close one of them as they coved her face head to toe in their seed.  
  
The renamon was a mess. Coughing and spitting up cum as her once soft, fluffy face dripped with spunk, and spit. Pubic hair dancing on her tongue and lips with her mascara completely ruined. Drooling down her face as she has one eye closed while she gasped and heaved for air. Bubbles of cum of all types popped and fizzed in her mouth and nose as regained the all the lost oxygen.  
  
Her breast, with cum dangling on them and swinging form her swollen, pierced nipples, bouncing heavily with her labored breathing. She still moaned and quivered in lust as the men shoved their still hard cocks in her filthy face. Panting, with her mouth wide open she took in their powerful, dominating sent as one cock pushed its gooey per-jizzed soaked head in her snout. Forcing the strong male scene down her nose.  
  
"Uhh…" The furry bitch in heat groaned in her utterly cum drunk state as she trailed her hand down to her cum filled sex and fiddled with her claw on her hardened clit. Getting off at the forceful smell of the pure male urge to fuck and breed assaulting her body.  
  
One man, darker than night, with a balding head and hairy chest, tossed her over his shoulder and moved her to the window. He slammed her face hard into the glass, getting a sharp cry of pleasure form her as the masochistic slut's cunt spasmed and twitched in another climax as the man pinned her drooling face into the window. She didn't hesitate to stand on the tips of her toes and spread her legs as wide as possible. Reach back she pussy her cum salivating pussy and gaping yawning asshole apart for the man to pick.  
  
"Ahh! Yesh! Fuck me! Break this naughty whore!" Up against the window, the whorish canine's squishy tits rubbed and squeaked on the glass. Marking it in the filth of sweat and cum all mixed into her fur. Her steely nipples and black bar belled piercings scarped the open window. Her cum starved pants fogged up the glass with the black stains of her mascara sliding along the smooth surface as she is slammed into it. She put on quite a show for the three businessmen below them.  
  
Only on the fourth floor, anyone could merely look up and see slutty fox being reamed upon the glass. A brutish hand pinning her cheek to the window gave her a good look at the stunned faces of the men as they just checked out of the hotel. Jaws hanging to the ground as the conversation on one man's phone was utterly ignored.  
  
In her lustful haze, the fox noticed the men and licked her maw. Rising her chest up higher on the glass, she pushed her pussy, which is getting roughly pounded into on the window. Dragging her tongue across it as she fogged up the glass desperate hungry plea. To and fro she swung her hips, like a mating display, the horny fox dragged her claws against the window as she threw her head back in silence, joyful howl the men could hear as she climaxed. Her body quivering as she showered the window in her orgasm while the man behind continued his assault on her rump.  
  
The man on the phone pushed one of the men down as he sprinted back into the building. The other's following suit when they caught their bearings. The renamon smiled and then moaned in delight at the fresh dick coming her way.  
  
"Don't forget you're our bitch for however long we like!" The brute behind her said as he pulled back on her leash. Pulling his cock out her cunt suddenly and slammed it cock up her ass. She stood on her the tips of her curling toes, spreading her legs as wide as she could for the man to enjoy her asshole to the fullest. Her anus clamping down hard on his cock, even though it had just had a continuous barge of cocks crashing in and out it.  
  
Wordlessly bearing his teeth, the man hilted his dick in her tight ass. Pulling back as hard as he could on her leash, stopping any air from entering her lungs, he deposited his rich, milky white seed inside her. Each gelatinous rupture of jizz made the man's cock jerk up inside her rear, and he pulled back on her leash. Pulling her back further as he kept his sadistic grip on her leash. Making sure she felt the locking of her neck and thrust of his cock in her slick folds.  
  
"Hacgk! Hack!" The Renamon choked and sputtered for air as stars swirling in her visions. Her claws flex and curling in delight as her pussy came twice in succession as the torment mix of pain and pleasure rocked her core. Back to back, one wave of her climax had her cunt spray the window with a fresh coat of her climax while the second made her go limp. Her eyes slowly fluttering into unconsciousness with her body still happily enjoying the heavy load of semen being poured in her belly. With only the cool glass and the man sill cumming in her asshole holding her up.  
  
She would have fallen to the ground when the man finally let go and pulled out of her. If not for the next man pulled at her tail as he shoved his cock up her cunt and gave it just as rough as a pounding as the man who just came in her ass. Even with all the cum in her unyielding slit, her pussy is still as tight as ever. Barely even awake, her sex is on auto pilot. Constricting hard around the cock rampaging in her womb, the man came too quick for his liking.  
  
Pulling back hard on her tail as he dropped another heavy dosage of cum in her packed pussy. As soon as he pulled out, another man grabbed her hips and shoved his cock in her rear. For a while the men for a line behind her to fuck her against the window. All the while the slutty vulpine regained some for awareness after who knows how long men have been fucking her. The window beyond saving as cum and her spit, mixed in with her fur, turned the once clean glasses into a filthy display as her pussy still squeezed and choked the rutting men's pricks. Even though for the past six hours the men have railing her pussy.  
  
A large muscled, pale skinned man with long hair, grew tired of this position. Changing things up he picked up the horny digimon under his arms. Gaining a light swat on her battered behind, getting her to yip in delight, slamming her face done on the desk to give her cunt a serious reaming as his large cock spread her lisp wide.  
  
"Ohh…Yes..." The man took it a bit slower than the others as he is dick is rather large. As much as he wanted to slam in a hard as he could, and as much as the bitch of a fox would enjoy it, he wanted to at least get a feel of the viper like grip her muff has.  
  
"Ye-Ahh!" Until he got past the head and shoved his cock, to his pubic hair is kissing her lips and his cum churning balls slapped against her clit, completely in her. His fat cock head filling her womb as the fox's tail puffed up from the sudden, violent intrusion. With a sharp tug on her leash, the man repeated what the others have been doing. Ruining this renaslut's cunt until she can't stand.  
  
Over the desk, Renamon is forced to see her slutty image in the large mirror. Tears pouring down her eyes as her head is forced up from her studded choker close more and more around her neck. Her tongue hanging and flapping out like a wild animal as she openly moaned and screamed in bless. The mirror her true nature back at her unfiltered.  
  
In the digital world, her kind is a respect noble race. Not many digimon dared cross her people less they face their wrath. Her evolutions are just as feared, and alluring, in her world. Back home she is treated like a paragon of will and virtue.  
  
"God damn you have to be the biggest slut in the city huh!?" The man cried as he slammed his palm on her backside. Giving it sweet rump and viscous squeeze as she threw her head back in a maddening lustful howl. "You'd fuck a damn horse if it's dick looked good enough for ya!?"  
  
The sexually deranged digimon, babbled in nothing but lust in response. "Gods yesh! I am a stupid-ngh-whore who loves being fucked by any sort of-AH-cock! Please just keep fucking my dirty stupid pussy until I snap!"  
  
But here, as another man came inside her for, what could possibly the fiftieth time today with more thick ropes of cum, she is nothing more than a cum bucket for cocks of all sorts. Men, digimon. Anything with a cock she will happily bend over for. Without even needed to be asked, she'd sucked the father of her Tamer's cock in the threshold of her home. Letting herself lose to a randy Wargarurumon and letting him wear her like a cockslevee for weeks.  
  
"Yesh harder! Break my ass!" The easy fuck of a fox might even sell out her tamer for a good fucking. The freeing feeling of being degraded. Putting her in her place and treated with less care than even a sex toy freed her from her daily stresses. Having men that she could easily beat, breathe, and belittle her made her body sing in delight. The noble digimon is a slut through and through.  
  
"I am cumming!" And as she came for how knows how many times today, showering the dresser in her lust as the man behind fired his load inside her, she will always admit how proud she is of her behavior.  
  
The cock whore of a vixen got no rest however before another man spun her around. She didn't know how he wanted her, or which hole he wanted. All she could do is raise her leg above her and spread her tight leaking holes for the long, sweltering cock pointed at her. He didn't give her any time to breathe before he slammed his cock into her.  
  
"Hungh! Yeah!" Taking the leash in hand he pulled her body back into her his thrusts. Rocking her and the desk at the feverish frantic pace, yet he is oddly tamer than the other men. Simply wanting to ram his cock in her as hard as he could. Forgoing laying his hands on her mailable butt and jiggled every time he crashed his hips into hers. Or her large, plump swaying breast that clapped at each other form the sheer force of hid pounding.  
  
Not that the fox minded. As long as his cock is in her and he pulled on her leash, a sign as her place below them, he could fuck her any way he pleased.  
  
"Enjoy you stupid bitch!" The man took that intent to heart as he pulled his cock out as he came. Making her body stiffen up and her cunt spasming in orgasm as his prick doses her tones stomach in his cum. While she gushed her climax over the desk once more form the warm feeling of his spunk entangling in her fur.  
  
As soon as that man pulled out another was on her, pulling her back by her tail and shoving his cock up her ass. He turned her around, so she was facing him and yanked her mouth on to his with her leash. Her choking monas silenced by his lips in a searing powerful kiss. Biting her maw like a violent hungry dog, the man assaulted her muzzle with hard nips of her lips. Shoving his tongue down her mouth, he forced her to breathe through her nose as the choker and his mouth clogged her own.  
  
As her pussy leaked and gushed, she locked her arms and legs around him. Holding as sung as her cunt did as he rutted in her. Taking his lips off her mouth, he went to her neck and gave a sharp bite down that made her scream from the electric jolt of pain and pleasure that shot up her spine. Making her abused fuck hole clench up once more and drain the man of his seed.  
  
"My turn! I am going to fill you up!" The rather short, stocky man smirked as the other pulled his flaccid cock out her. He wrapped his large arms under her knees. Holding her in a tightly held lock with his forearm clutching her neck and his other hand mauling her breasts. As his hand sunk into her fur, he lined his cock up with still, impossibly tight asshole with her massive cock. Like all the other men, he gave no warning nor care as he shoved it up her ass. Making her moan as jizz spurted out her rear for his cock squeezing the gallons worth of cum form her rear.  
  
He pushed his fingers in her mouth. Her tongue swiftly slurping and sucking them as drool dripped from her fangs. His forearm tightening around her neck, making her hack up more spit and gag on his digits, also made her asshole lock up around his rampaging that sped in and out her like a jackhammer. His other hand took fists full of her breast and practically mauled them with ruthless fondling. Pulling and grabbing at her fluffy tits, making her scream out in ecstasy  
  
The man rammed his cock up in her with the speed of a bucking horse and nearly with the same force. The fastest man yet, his hips are barely even blurs of speed as they blazed up into her. His cock making a hash protrusion in her belly as it rushed in and out of her. The pounding of her slit was non-stop. It felt as if the cockhead wasn't even leaving her womb. Yet at the same time, she could still feel it gliding out of her at a highspeed pace.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhh~..." Her moan is one continuous sigh as the man blitzed his cock in her rear. It almost felt like her ass was on fire form the slick friction of his cock plowing into her. Her dazed moaning only jumped a little in as she came in a thin stream of her climax. Dousing the already cum and spit stained carpet in her releases that are being extended by the man wanton, reckless fucking that could kill a normal human. But for the digital whore, it was utter paradise as she felt as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
  
"Take it like a good little whore!" He came in what felt like an hour into her as he fell back on the bed. Lightly bouncing the mewling fox on his prick as he deposited his thick soppy cum. Profuse ball cream seeped out of the fox's overstuffed asshole. Her tone stomach rounded out a little from the sheer amount of cum pumped inside her. And she still has over twenty more men left to satisfy much to her glee as she is taken up by another man.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
Night has fallen and the renamon is finally back on the bed. Even as the full moon peaked beautifully in the window, bathing the room in a gentle light, the filthy cum whore of a digimon is getting plowed like an unless fuck toy.  
  
"Ngh…Haa….C-cock…Mmm…." Flat on her face, her arms tied behind her back with her leash, one man pounded her ass with wild abandon Pushing her face down into the sweat and jizz soaked sheet, clogging her nose with the grimy scent of her and the men's discharges, he slammed his fat cock down into her beaten pussy. Her body a mess of cured writing. Tilly marks that went far into the hundreds covered her ass. Along with degrading words like 'human fuck toy', 'Digital whore', 'cock queen', and many many more. Her legs and thighs have similar treatment with the 'Orgasm count' comically having an infinite sign. 'cum inside', 'fill me' 'stupid bitch', and 'cock hungry slut' swarmed around her thighs, stomach and leaking pussy. Her muzzle wasn't missed either as a crudely drawn dick on her cheek.  
  
While other men, either done for the night or gaining their second wind chatted among her moans. Drinks have ordered by the bellhop who is currently giving the fox's instable cunt a savage reaming and given out to everyone.  
  
The number of men has dwindled as some have left since they have families and work to get to in the morning have taken the time to relax and chat. Such as the three businessmen from before who could only come in and get their cocks sucked before having to rush off to a meeting. Not without leaving a card for the randy vixen to take so, she could contact them for a good lay at any time.  
  
"Ugh H-Harder please!" As the rest of the men relaxed and got to befriend one another, the fox is still getting fucked into the bed harder enough for it to shake and creak. Her moans seemingly ignored as she drooling and wined into the bed. Wiggling her hearty rump and flicking her tail in delight as the young man grew to his climax and unloaded his seed. His balls tickling her clit as it twitched and bounced against her aching pussy lips. Most of his cum pooling out of her as there is actually too much jizz for much more to fit. And yet the bitch in heat yearned for more. Her pussy eagerly milking his cock for more of his essence. Stroking each long, sloshy rope of spunk until his cock finally sunk in her tight, sloppy cunt.  
  
As soon as young bellhop pulled his limp member out another man with a fatherly beard and the body of one, was on her in an instant. For the whole day, they gave her no rest. When one man is done another a group would take her. Fucking her in any and every position possible.  
  
He pulled her back by her tail and shoving his cock up her ass. Spreading her pussy as he fucked her down into the sheets, he wrapped his large arms around her neck. The fox giving out a louder choked gasp of lust as the brutish man slammed his cock up her ass. She clearly showed favoritism in a rough treatment as with this man she locked her legs up behind him to keep him in place. Opening her thighs as much as possible and leaning her head up with, her tongue flapping out her muzzle, the harlot of a digimon gurgled happily.  
  
"Fuck! I love bitches like you. Digimon or not, a good whore knows when to just shut up and take a dick is the best!" The man happily took her invitation and tighten his hold on her and slammed even harder in her until her moans became babbling croaks.  
  
Instead of cumming in her full ass, the older man pulled his cock out and pumped his releases on her large, tush. Mixing his cum in the sticky web of fluids that clung and matted her fur. She moaned as she felt the heavy clumps of cum slap onto her ass as the middle aged mand finished with her butt.  
  
"Don't even think of passing out on me! Heh. Actually go ahead. We'll still fuck you until you can't walk." Another muscled brute grabbed her and shoved her onto the ground. The man pushed her snout down hard into the rough carpet as he pulled back hard on the leash. Getting choking, squeaking moans from the vixen as he slammed his cock into her pussy. Her soft ass rippling from the brutal colliding of his hips into her rear. Still tight after hours of ruthless stretching and cocks assaulting her as brutality as possible.  
  
"Scream for us slut!" The man said as he gave a tingly hard slap on her ass that threw some of her fur in the air. She came from the single slap more than this cock ruining her pussy. The sudden tightening of her muff mad the man grunt as her hungry pussy squeezed out his cum. It was done in a single shot, but his jizz nearly pushed out all the others with how strong it shot out.  
  
"Who's next?" The man sighed as he took a marker and added another tally to her ass.  
  
"Been here all day and still haven't touched her mouth." With a full beard, a tucker stood up to take the offer.  
  
"I'll take her cunt then." Placing his cup of water on the nightstand, a handsome young blonde man stepped up with him.  
  
The men grabbed the fox and tossed her on the bed. Her head hanging off the edge as she got a good look of the hearty member looming over her. Like the rest it large in size, and wide in girth. Thick vines and throbbing, leaking head ready to punched down in her gut. She didn't need to be commanded to open her maw. Her tongue hanging put in an open invitation for the hardy prick.  
  
"C-Cock-Hngh!" Her slutty words were cut off by the young man plowed his cock into her pussy. With her legs pushed up to her head he dived right into her pussy. Her lips gripping his cock as hard as any other as it barreled into her gushing cum filled muff.  
  
"Just shut up and enjoying these dicks you keep begging for. " The man grunted as he slammed his cock down slutty fox's mouth. His balls clapping at her snout as he gripped her neck. His large hairy sack, throbbing with untold amount of cum pelted her face like sweat palm slaps. Coating her whole face in spit and dried cum as slammed into her nose almost like a freight train.  
  
To everyone's surprise, her choker is still wrapped tightly around her neck. It still flexed and bent form the impressive shaft railing down her lips.  
  
"Here. It. COMES!" The man in at her face snarled as gripped her neck and pulled her face into his groin. Where neck bulged even further, propping up her choker as a massive thick wad of cum surged through the thick veins. Making the man's shaft grow and des her neck even further as it traveled down her mouth and into her neck. Yet it was stopped by her choker.  
  
Slowly the fox's eyes rolled in back into her head as she was being to lack oxygen once more. Her nose blocked by the sickly-sweet musk of the taint of businessman's ball sack. Jumping and shivering its hairs in her nose. Wither her mouth blocked with nothing but a massive bitch breaker of a dick she couldn't breathe. And the young man was still slamming Not even get her choking moans out as she started to blackout for the fourth time that day.  
  
"Hngh!" With a hearty thrust, the choker snap like a guitar string and jizz erupted from her lips as the burly cock shuddered in her mouth. Her eyes snapped open just as well as she took a deep breath and got a surge of spunk rushing down and out of her mouth.  
  
The young man was right behind him as he roared and spilled his last load of the day inside her. His cum as thick and rich as all the others given his youth. It barreled in and combined with a cornucopia of jizz settling in the vixen's hammered muff. When he pulled out, however, it was like releasing the croak off a champagne bottle.  
  
Milky white spunk, more viscous then honey erupted out her pounded pussy like a river. Dousing the bed in jizz while she drunk the flow of semen in her mouth, the ravenous cock sock of a digimon whimpered in bless as the businessman pulled his dick out of her muzzle. Making her cough up spit and cum in a daze as she couldn't think straight.  
  
It was practically rape, the way the men treated her all day. Her tail is sore from all the yanking. Her neck burned as her voice is hoarse and she couldn't speak without choking or spitting up cum. Her choker is broken with her hands tied behind her back; she couldn't clean up all the semen that dripped off her once clean black fur that is tussled as if she was thrown about a hurricane. The men seemed to all be good readers as they did what her collar said and broke her.  
  
The slutty digimon could do nothing but wait for cock. And she loved every moment of it.  
  
And still, the men weren't done.  
  
They used her like a revolving door. When one person was done another would come right in. Not giving her a moment of rest with none stop rough fucking. Her fur is pulled. Her ass bright red from the stinging slaps. They pulled her tail hard to the point of breaking while her neck would be permanently bruised from their hands, arms, and her choker strangling her.  
  
And, as another man, pinning her down on her shoulders, pulling at her leash with one and another gripping her thin neck. Cumming inside her stifling, slick jazzed filled cunt, she still kept her maddening, lust crazed smile on her face. Through the whole ordeal did once tell them to stop, nor does did she want them to.  
  
By the time the men went for another break, the noble fox's strong emerald eyes, dazed and filled with cock drunk lust. Her tongue hanging out her mouth as she huffed and panted like an unless bitch in heat, with jizz drizzling out of her maw. Markings all over her frazzled fur as her body ached in soreness. And yet she spread her legs that have been marked up with all sorts of crude language.  
  
Cum leaking out it, her winking asshole, and her drooling maw of both of her abused holes as they gaped and gasped opened in the air. Her mouth dangled saliva and jizz as it hung open. Too beaten to fully close, she could only moan and choke out what she wanted to say.  
  
"H-Haa …." And it wasn't hard to understand that she wanted more.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
The sun has risen finally and Renamon has her muzzle buried into a man's pubic hair. Whining in delight as she took in the older gentlemen's morning musk. Not really moving her head, just keeping it buried in his crotch and enjoying the throbbing of his massive cock in her nearly bruised neck.  
  
"H-Hot damn…" The black man sighed in delight as the renamon bounced her head on his morning wood. Being the first to wake up, less because he wanted to, and more because the insatiable appetite of this slutty black furred digimon demanded him. He was the first cock she saw as soon as she came out of the bathroom form reapplying her makeup.  
  
"Your damn monster….er…N-No offense…"  
  
Around them, at least ten men laid sleeping. Passed out happily on the floor and bed, the massive orgy finally reached its end two hours ago with fox taking a 'to-go breakfast' she called when she woke the blonde up with a vigorous blowjob. It is nowhere near the same amount of men that came in and out of the room the whole day and night. Using her body as she saw fit. The fox didn't try to take count of the men that have beaten her holes into submission, but she can take a small guess and think at least sixty. A new personal best for her.  
  
The fox's fur is still a mess with it sticking out every which way ash not even. And there are still many tally marks and crude words all over her body. With a wince the black man kept his eyes on the 'cumslut' words written on her forward head to stay focus on not shooting his load sooner then he's like.  
  
The renamon popped the cock out her mouth, nuzzling and licking it as she spoke. "Oh, none taken at all. You boy's really did a number on me. The least I can do is return the favor in some way."  
  
The vixen winked at him before taking his dick back in her mouth. Only getting the head of his cock in her mouth, she bounced her head lightly on it while licking around it. Cleaning it form all the caked on cum and sweat as he was one of the few men that didn't take a bath. Or at least he didn't get a chance to as he was too busy fucking the fox in question to care about cleaning himself.  
  
"Mmmm…" Much to her liking as the thick scent made her hum and purred delight. The filthy musk on her tongue invigorated her as she slides the cock around her mouth. Letting it poke at her cheek. Swirling her tongue around her head, she casually licked the impressive erection for her morning wake up call.  
  
"So, uh is there a way to call you?" He asked as she got a little deeper on his prick.  
  
"Well, you can't come to my master's place. She's not as open to fucking anything with two legs like I am." Fox said as she made casual conversation with her lips licking and kissing the side of burly cock. "She has a 'boyfriend'. Though really it's just some punk that fucks her and her mom silly every day."  
  
The Renamon gave a long lick on the left of the prick and then pouted. "I mean he likes her and all, but he just won't admit it. They're like kids I swear."  
  
"And her father doesn't like sharing me much." And she gave another to the right before opening her mouth to bob her head down it a little.  
  
"Pah!" Coming back up she continued. "At least at home. Last time he found me with another group of guys in the house, he pounded my asshole for twenty-four hours straight. No breaks. Even for digimon that was a little much…."  
  
"I am-ngh-guessing you don't have a phone either."  
  
"Sadly no. Because one; I am made of numbers and zeros so anything like that is a little odd for me to use." She trialed ravenous kisses down the muscular cum vein of the prick to his balls sack. Where she lavished them with her tongue. "And Two; the last time I got a phone, my master's teacher heard me and her father. She nearly got in trouble for that. But it did get me some good old man dick out of it."  
  
Bringing up her face back up she playfully kissed the shuddering cock. "But I am always around the city. Just give my tail a nice pull, or my ass a good slap."  
  
Ture to her words whenever one of 'friends' want to find her or ask her for another round they either garbed in an alley or sneakily fuck her on a train. Though one young man got too bold and fucked her right in the middle of the street. Though she did enjoy acting like the policemen's prison slut as he fucked her behind bars.  
  
"Now then." The vixen pulled open her maw with her finger. Showing off her long tongue as she drooled over his cock. "It's morning and I am hungry for breakfast."  
  
The man chuckled as he rudely grabbed her long ears, "I am happy to help."  
  
And slammed her head done on his cock. Getting a low moan from the digimon as her hips jumped up in pleasure. Thoughts of how who will fuck her today dancing through her mind.

* * *

  
**[If you want to see more of my work check out my fanbox](https://heikitsune.fanbox.cc/) **  
  
**[ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **  
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
